Week's Diary
by Totally Epic Drummer
Summary: Laney keeps a record of the gang's stupidest happenings.
1. Sunday

Sunday 28th/06/15

Dear Diary,

I went over to Corey's garage only to find Kin and Kon arguing over . . . guess what, CHEESE!

Ugh! Don't those two have anything better to do than to argue over food? Anyways, I took my bass from the stands and began strumming silently to myself and hummed. While I was busy doing that, Corey just bursts out of nowhere into my face and all I hear is five words escaping from his lips. "I just wrote a song."  
"Seriously, Corey." I replied clearly showing that I didn't believe him.  
"Since when did you start writing your own lyrics?" Kin asked him.  
"Oh, just five minutes ago." Was his answer.

Yeah right. I don't know about his little lyric writings but ever since I can remember he always steals lyrics from Trina's diary (Trina is Corey's mean older sister who is always trying to destroy us, just so you know). But in order to do so we always have to make her feel some kind of emotion and usually the emotions she gets depend on the type of gig we have. Like there was this gig we had about this queen bee pageant where the winner is the sweetest girl among all contestants. We had to perform a song about how wonderful the queen bee was. Problem was . . . in order to get lyrics we had to make sure Trina won the contest. In other words we had to make her happy! Can you believe it? HAPPY! Grrrrrrrr! The pageant was nearly cancelled because all the little girls were scared off (By Trina of course) and Mayor Mellow was about to tell the audience but because we all wanted the gig, I volunteered to take part in the pageant. I had to wear a dress, Diary! How humiliating!

Let's just skip the next part okay?

So yeah, we all couldn't believe that Corey wrote his own song so we all sat down on the couch and looked at his notebook. He had scribbled all over the pages so his lyrics looked something like;

I'm feeling so scared

Locked inside of this place

Is anyone out there? Have I left no trace?

I feel the cold creeping in

Thoughts on terror

Visions of horror (arrrgh)

I'm getting out of here

Yeah, I gotta get out of here

I'm getting out of here

'Cause I gotta get out of here.

That's just the first part of the song, the second verse was messier I couldn't read it well but I knew that song was meant for Halloween.  
"Is it good?" Corey asked. His eyes filled with excitement. I wanted to tell him that it sucked big time but I thought not today, maybe tomorrow. The other two idiots however, LOVED IT!  
"This is great Corey!" Kon exclaimed.  
"Now we won't have to worry about stealing them from Trina's diary." Kin said.  
"If you guys really feel that way then maybe we should start practicing." Corey says picking up his guitar. "Say, midnight in the graveyard?"  
"Oooh, scary." Kon echoes.  
"Sure thing." I answered regrettably.

. . .

At midnight I made my way to the Peaceville cemetery. It was surprisingly big for a small town. I guess most of the headstones there represented the early founders of Peaceville. Among those would be Corey's great grandfather. Moving on, I walked along the half hidden brick path into the other side of the cemetery which was hidden by black rose bushes. To be honest Diary, I was feeling a little terrified but I had to put on the tough girl act when I arrived at the scene of the guys setting up. Corey was testing the microphone, Kon was practicing his drum solo while Kin was busy plugging in the cords to the amps. I stepped on stage with Corey and began playing my bass. Kin and Kon joined in with their instruments and Corey sang his song with ease. I have to admit Diary it sounded pretty awesome. But all the awesomeness soon melted away when we heard a loud groan coming from under our feet.

"Core, what's going on?" I asked with fear. Kin realized I was scared and sniggered to himself. We all stood for a while before suddenly the dirt beneath us was dug up by a long green, mold covered hand. It shot up like a rocket and was soon followed by several others. As it turns out Corey's creepy song had woken up the undead. To make a long story short, we all managed to escape and send the zombies back into their graves but one thing were for certain, this was not going to be the last stupid thing Corey would do. There was still more to come.

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist)


	2. Monday

Monday 29th/06/15

Dear Diary,

Another stupid thing happened today and this time it was Kon who did it. We were all at Corey's garage as usual practicing our latest song and right after that we wanted to do something fun and by 'fun' I meant going to see a movie or something else that doesn't involve Trina. Kin suggested that we go to the park at night. "Why at night?" I looked at him quizzically.  
"Because overheard Trina telling Mina that she was going to kiss Nick Mallory under the moonlight, and who wouldn't want to ruin their kiss?" Kin said devilishly. Oh great. Just what I needed another idiotic plan. "How exactly are we going to ruin their kiss?" Corey asked anxiously for he knew very well that he was going to enjoy destroying Trina's date.  
"I thought of blasting a couple of small firecrackers in her face and giving her a fright."  
There was a stunned silence. Hooray! I thought Corey probably thinks it's too risky, too dangerous. Too bad I was wrong.  
"Wicked idea, Kin!"  
"What?!"  
"Giving Trina a good scare is exactly what we need." Corey said dramatically.  
Seriously? I mean I know Trina is pretty mean to us but this was just too much even for me. I didn't think Corey would even go with the idea about scaring Trina with flammables. I'd vote for water balloons but not this.  
"Come on Core." I tried reasoning with him. "I'd go with your crazy plans but this is . . ."  
"Sssshhhh." He hushed me by placing his finger on my lips. "This is not the time for safety measures Laney."  
WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS GOING TO LECTURE HIM ABOUT SAFETY! ARGH!  
They never listen to me diary. I don't know why, sometimes it seems as though I'm the only one with common sense. I'll bet their brains are the sizes of peas (You know I don't really mean that). Corey's would be the size of a walnut because if he had a pea brain, he wouldn't be able to predict the next thing I was going to say. Anyways we stuck to Kin's plan about scaring Trina but what I didn't know was that Kin had also brought a huge box of fireworks just for the thrill. Fireworks!

. . .  
At around 8:00pm we made our way to the park making sure that we weren't spotted or seen under the street lights. Once we found a perfect hiding spot, Kin brought out his night binoculars and scanned the area for any couples. He spotted Trina cozying up to Nick Mallory under a huge oak tree. "Bingo!" He whispered excitedly. We were several meters away from them so we crept closer until we were hiding in a large bush right behind them. Then Kin and Kon started arguing.  
"Firecrackers don't burn." Kon began.  
"Of course they do." Kin shot back. "That's why they're called firecrackers."  
Honestly Diary, I don't get why they just can't keep their freaking mouths shut for one minute.  
"Guys, can we just focus on scaring, Trina?" Corey suggested with a hint of fear in his voice.  
Ha!  
They didn't stop. They continued their silent argument for five more minutes. It was really annoying and amusing for they wanted to yell but they couldn't so they had to constantly change their facial expressions so that the other would know what he was talking about. I peered over the bush to see how the couple was doing but they had gone. Damn it! We came out all this way for nothing!  
"Hey guys" I began. I wanted to tell them that we were too late but they were busy quarrelling over the stupid facts. Kon wanted to prove his point, so you know what he did? I'll just lay it out in three simple steps;

* He lit the firecracker  
* He threw it in his pants  
* The firecracker exploded

It was pretty bad Diary. We took his sorry ass to the hospital to get his burns treated and now I'm sitting outside the waiting room writing this down. I just hope he gets better in the morning.

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist)

P.S. I just found out that Nick dumped Trina in the park.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday 30th/06/15

Dear Diary,

We stayed overnight at the hospital waiting for Kon. At around 3:30 am Corey woke me and Kin. What was up with this guy?  
"I'm bored." He said.  
"Wasamatter?" Came Kin's groggy voice.  
"I'm bored." Corey repeated.  
Bored in the early hours, Diary . . . Seriously?!  
"Corey let me sleep." I moaned.  
"Come on, Lanes." He nagged. "No one's around. We can do whatever we want."  
"Let's just get it over with. "Kin said sitting up. "What do you wanna do?"  
"Let's play truth or dare."

TRUTH OR DARE! He wanted us to play truth or dare in the hospital, in the early morning hours! Argh!  
Sometimes I don't know why I even go along with his plans. Oh yeah right, 'cause I have a _HUGE CRUSH_ on him. Why can't I just say 'No' to him for once?  
Actually at one point I thought of leaving the band because of his crazy ideas but I changed my mind and stayed back. Anyways, Corey was the first person to be given a dare by Kin. He dared Corey to crow like a rooster as loud as he could and wake up the security guard outside, if he was unsuccessful than he would have to lick the hospital floor (Ewwwwwwwww!). If it was me I would've punched Kin's lights out, but unfortunately it wasn't. So, Corey stood up on tip toe, tilted his head back and gave the loudest, weirdest, high pitched inhuman sound I've heard in my entire life!  
That was too much even for me. I tried my best not to laugh but it came out as this really humongous SNORT. Corey and Kin paused for a second and stared at me before bursting out laughing uncontrollably like two drunken hyenas. We went all red faced and rolling around on the floor hugging our stomachs. Tears spilled from our eyes and we couldn't see clearly. We didn't notice a young nurse on duty watching us and recording a video on her camera. We didn't know until in the morning when the doctor said we could see Kon. I wanted to cry. Poor Kon, he was wrapped up in white bandages down there. That was what I saw before the doctor covered him with the thin white blanket.

"What have you guys been doing last night?" He asked.  
"Nothing." We giggled.  
"Are you sure?" He continued. "Then who's that?" He pointed to a TV screen in front of us and there we were, laughing and rolling around on the floor as if we were back in the garage.  
"What the . . ." Kin was at a loss of words.  
We stared at the screen as if we didn't know ourselves. There was also another screen outside and the video started attracting a small crowd. They had all gathered around to watch the show.

"We should go before they see us." Corey whispered.  
"Good thinking." I said as we quickly crept out of the hospital doors.

I felt bad Diary. I was hoping we'd stay for a while longer with Kon but unfortunately the universe turned against us.

. . .  
We ran all the way back to Corey's garage not looking back. I felt like my lungs were going to dry up.  
"What was that?!"Corey demanded angrily. "Who on earth would take a video of us?"  
"I don't know, Corey." Kin puffed.  
"Let's think." I said mockingly. "Who would really want to humiliate us in front of the whole world?"  
"Trina!" They both shouted.  
"But why?" Corey asked.  
"We tried to ruin her date, Core." I said crossly. Man, does he have to be oblivious to everything around him?  
Corey fumed. I watched as he strutted around the garage deep in thought, knowing that he would plan on humiliating Trina again. "Guys, meet back here tomorrow." Was all he said as we left the garage. I walked home slowly thinking what stupid thing he was going to try out the next day. I hope we don't use explosives again.

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist)


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday 1st/07/15

Dear Diary,

Well, I met up with Corey and Kin in the cemetery again and guess what Corey's plan was . . . Mmmhmmm, you guessed it. He was planning to wake up the zombies again and send them after Trina.  
Sometimes I think Corey should be in a special school. I don't know Diary; maybe one night when he's asleep I could sneak into his bedroom, gag him and then drag him off to Peaceville's Mental Health Care Centre.

So anyway, I met the insane duo in the spot where we last practiced Corey's song. It looked kind of different (And less scary) probably because sunlight was streaming through the trees and the grounds man had planted a couple of rose bushes and periwinkle flowers around the graves. It looked wonderful. But I knew Corey's crazy plan would make the colorful cemetery turn into fifty shades of grey.  
"The plan is simple. " Corey began. "Kin will have to scare Trina with some creepy clown puppets forcing her to run towards the cemetery. Laney and I will be rehearsing my song and wake up the zombies and when that happens, Laney?"  
"Huh?" I said distractedly. I was too busy looking around at the newly transformed grounds to focus on Corey's plan but I managed to absorb everything right down to the tiniest detail. Once Trina runs away scared, Corey and I will quickly change the song to 'Zombie dance' and send them all back to their graves. Also Kin will activate hologram Kon to play the drums.

. . .

Corey, Kin and I went to visit Kon at around 1:00pm. He was looking much better then. "What have you guys been up to?" He asked Corey. "I know you're planning something, you wouldn't let the humiliation go unless you got revenge."  
"You got that right."  
We spent the next hour filling Kon in on the details and messing around until visiting hours were done and we left for the garage. By the time it was 5:00pm, the stage was already set up and hologram Kon was doing a drum solo. Kin tested out his remote controlled puppets and when he was certain that they were ready, he went out to find Trina. We got a tip from the groupies that Trina was planning to go to the movies with Mina and was trying to get Nick back.  
Damn, that girl's pretty determined to have Nick as her boyfriend.

. . .

It was two hours later when we heard a high pitched scream in the distance, it was Trina.  
"Arrrrrrrrrgh! Scary puppets!" She screamed aloud.  
That was our cue. Corey and I quickly jumped to our instruments and began playing Corey's deranged song. We kept playing for two minutes before the zombies emerged, at the same time Trina came crashing out of the rose bushes with tiny leaves and branches stuck in her pink hair. She looked like she had been out in the amazon for two days. She froze in her tracks when she saw the undead folks walking towards her. She just stood there for about three seconds before letting out a second high pitched scream that echoed throughout the entire graveyard. Her eyes were filled with terror and her hair stood up on the ends, she nearly looked like a zombie herself except for the fair skin and pink hair. She ran back to the gate squealing like a piglet. The puppets weren't there. Kin came to the stage, took his keyboard and we transposed to 'Zombie dance'. All the zombies stopped chasing Trina and stopped for a moment to listen to the song. In a couple of minutes they had all danced their way back to their graves.

. . .

We snuck into the hospital at 11:00pm and told Kon all about our revenge on Trina. We were surprised when suddenly the screen came on and there was Trina screaming her head off.  
"How did. . . ?" I began but Kin cut me off. "I asked Kate and Allie to film Trina."  
"Awesome bro." Kon said as he high fived Kin.  
We watched the show for the next five minutes laughing our heads off and then we snuck back out. It was a good night.

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist)


	5. Thursday

Thursday 2nd/07/15

Dear Diary,

The groupies came over to the garage today and informed us that Kon might be discharged from the hospital by tomorrow. We were thrilled to hear the news. Corey was so excited that he scooped both Kate and Allie in his arms and kissed them both on their cheeks. Aww.  
They both looked kind of cute when they blushed after Corey put them back down. They said goodbye and walked out on tiptoes. I burst out laughing right after they were out of earshot.  
"Did you see their faces when Corey kissed them both?" I asked Kin.  
"Corey, they've got it baaaaaad." Kin mocked.  
Corey didn't say a word.  
"What do you say we grab a couple of presents for Kon, you know to welcome him back?"  
" That's a great idea Lanes."

. . .

Our first stop was at the supermarket to get cheese of course. After getting about ten different types of cheese I dragged Corey and Kin to the clothing store. I got an AC/DC t-shirt for Kon and a new red headband. We could've stayed a while longer but Corey complained about the heat which was a total lie because the air conditioning was on full blast. He's so childish sometimes. We made a stop at the fairgrounds next and Kin suggested that we buy some balloons and streamers.

While waiting for Kin, Corey noticed a game being played in front of us, where you had to pop balloons using darts. There was a clown named Beeper running the stall. Corey yanked me over and insisted for me to try it out; I hesitantly took a green dart and aimed at a bright red balloon. I threw the dart with precision towards the balloon and it landed right in the middle. Yay! I cried in my head. Corey was shocked.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. He pointed to where my dart had landed. The dart didn't land on a balloon, it landed right in the middle of Beeper's nose. Several screams and wails came from little kids. Shit!  
We ran away from the unhappy faces and cross parents.  
"You terrified my Clara!" I heard one angry Dad scream from behind me.  
We found Kin and quickly bought a handful of colorful balloons and glittery streamers. Then we ran out of the fairgrounds as quickly as we could.  
"What's the rush?" Kin huffed as we arrived back at the garage.  
Corey filled him in on the little incident. Kin just stared and did not say a word. I figured he was probably laughing on the inside.  
That was humiliating Diary. I hope no one took a video of it, or I swear I'm gonna murder them!

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist) 


	6. Friday

Friday 3rd/07/15

Dear Diary,

We decorated the garage in preparation for Kon's return and it looked great, almost like it was his birthday (Sure, he shares his birthday with Kin but . . . well you get the idea). By the time Kin had finished setting out the cheese on the table, Corey closed the garage and we went to the hospital to wait for Kon. Five minutes later he came walking out of the hallway with a huge smile plastered across his face.  
"Kon!" I squealed. I know Diary; I don't usually act like a girly girl in front of Corey and the guys but I just couldn't help it. We ran and tackled him down to the floor. We made complete fools of ourselves but we simply didn't care. Our drummer was back.

. . .  
Kon was ecstatic when he saw the little party we had prepared for him.  
"I missed cheese." He said as he dove for the table.  
We all had a good time. Then Kin suggested that we watch a horror movie. We plopped down on the couch and Corey switched off the light. The movie was about this crazy scientist who creates this man eating ape that tears him and his assistant apart, spilling all their blood and guts on the floor, and then the ape storms out to a nearby neighborhood and terrorizes the residents in the area. When we reached the middle of the movie, I noticed that Corey was missing.  
Uh oh. This can't be good.  
Suddenly Kin screamed.  
Kon ran and quickly switched on the light, Corey was behind the couch wearing a couple of hairy gloves that resembled an ape's hands.  
"Corey!" I scolded him. "That wasn't funny!"  
Poor Kin. He turned extra pale and looked like he was about to have a stroke.  
"Relax Lanes." He said tenderly.  
Kon was laughing his head off. Kin quickly recovered from his terrified state and breathed in a huge sigh of relief before tossing a huge bowl of popcorn towards Corey. The bowl landed upside down on his head showering him with popcorn. This time I was in stitches. Kon and I rolled along the floor with tears spilling from our eyes while at the same time enjoying the show. Corey was standing out in the open with a plate of cheese cubes in one hand and a cushion for a shield in the other hand. Kin had ducked behind the couch and was clutching another bowl of popcorn close to him. Every time Kin tossed a piece of popcorn, Corey would block it with the cushion and would throw a cheese cube back toward Kin. They dueled for another hour before stopping to catch their breath.  
"You're both insane." I said when they collapsed in exhaustion.  
"What do say we spend the night here?" Corey wheezed.  
"Great!" 

. . .

We brought our sleeping bags and arranged them on the floor in front of the TV after Corey and Kin finished cleaning up masses of popcorn and cheese. This time I suggested watching a comedy film. Kon agreed and Corey played the movie and we watched till it was midnight.  
So, now I'm tired and I think I'm going to catch a few Zs sooner or later, Diary.

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist)

P.S Kon's farting non-stop and it smells like cheddar cheese.


	7. Saturday

Saturday 4th/07/15

Dear Diary,

I woke up in the morning, feeling well rested but slightly out of breath because of Kon's LETHAL farts last night. Corey, Kin and Kon were still asleep. I nearly laughed at the mere sight of their sleeping positions. Kin was in a headlock position with Corey whose head was on Kon's buttocks. Kon was also sucking on Kin's thumb and was mumbling something like "cheese puffs". They all lay in one crumpled heap. After taking a photo of them from my camera, I quietly slipped out of my sleeping bag and went to a pile of junk to get a car horn. Returning, I silently stood over the messy human pile and quickly squeezed the trigger. A tremendous sound filled the garage within minutes and the stack of guys all sat up straight startled by the noise. Well . . . actually Kon sat on both Kin and Corey's head. I bet my bass that if Trina took a video it would've gone viral in less than a month.  
"Mmmmmflg."  
"What the hell!" Kon shouted.  
"Mmmmmflg."  
"Dudes, I'm so sorry." He stammered, quickly standing up. We took a good long look at the duo beneath us. Corey and Kin's face were very red and blotchy and they looked like recent trauma victims. LOL! (I feel weird using internet language in my diary).

. . .

The guys and I went to the electronics store because Kin wanted to check out a couple of spare parts for his latest invention. Corey kept on leaning against a glass case and the shop assistant was getting annoyed because there was a sign printed in bold inside the case that said 'No leaning against the glass'.  
"Kid, in case you can't read, it says there no leaning against the glass." He said crossly.  
Corey backed away.  
"What a sourpuss." He said to me before we exited.

Our next stop was the clothing shop (I didn't drag them there). I was wondering why the guys would want to go in there. I was about to find out.  
Corey, Kin and Kon grabbed a handful of clothes from their racks and dove into the dressing rooms before I even had a chance to get a glimpse of what clothes they got. Five minutes later they emerged from their closets.  
They were wearing girl's clothing!  
Kin was wearing a tight black miniskirt, with an even tighter leopard print top, and purple sunglasses. He had even taped two silver hoops on his ears.  
Kon had on a long red, glittery dress with a fake diamond necklace and was wearing red lipstick that matched his dress.  
Corey wore skinny jeans and a white top with several bangles hanging off his wrists.  
Oh, I wanted to die!  
Heaven please, just take me now! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!

"Corey!" I yelled. "What the hell are you guys wearing?"  
"It's called fashion, Laney." Kin posed in front of me like a supermodel, while tossing his wig to the back.  
"Ugh!" I sounded like Trina.  
I left them in the shop and ran out. After getting myself a blue slushy at a snack bar, I headed down to the beach for some alone time. Slurping it lazily I stared at the sea waves breaking against the shore for about an hour before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around and saw Corey standing there with a meek expression on his face.  
"Hey, Lanes." He spoke quietly.  
"Hey, Core." I replied with the same meekness.  
"You wanna go for a swim?"  
I smiled. Yes!

We messed around in the water for the whole afternoon with Kin and Kon who came five minutes later before we retreated back to our own homes. It was a great day.

Yours truly,

Laney Penn (Bassist) 


End file.
